


Of broken shields and wonderful swordswomen

by Naarel



Series: Poem for a Guilty Sadist [5]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Besides 'sessions' of course, F/F, Swords, Totally a reference, Yuri has weird activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Yuri may break shields, but she must lower her own one first.





	Of broken shields and wonderful swordswomen

**Author's Note:**

> I made some research, although it's hard for me to write this sword fight scene. If someone is into swords and fighting and stuff, I'm sorry for it.

"Ready?" Yui asked, her shield and sword ready. 

"Y-yeah." Yuri held her long sword in right hand, left hand on her shorter sword she used to parry. Yuri never used shields — they were too big and... let's face it, they weren't best looking. Swords were beautiful and if you were Yuri, you could use them not only for attack, but for defence as well. It actually was a rare technique, but Yuri was well known for being fond of rare things and interests.

Yuri crossed her swords, ready for Yui's attack. As always, Yui charged at her, her shield ready to defend her from Yuri's attack. Yui always won, Yuri's swords stuck in her opponent's shield. For some reason, Yuri kept always making the same mistakes. 

Today, she won't make any mistake at all.

Yui's sword bounced off Yuri's crossed swords, making her lose her balance. She quickly covered herself with shield. Yuri hit the shield with one of her swords.

Yui smiled to herself. Yuri always made the same mistake: she followed her instinct and swung her longer sword at the shield and exposed her left side. Yui's long sword was too much for Yuri's shorter sword, and Yuri ended up defeated, longer sword stuck in shield, shorter sword unable to defend her.

So Yui swung her sword, but she quickly realised something.

Yuri had her longer sword in her left hand. 

The blow was parried, Yui lost her balance again, but she wasn't able to swing her heavy sword again. So, before Yui's blade touched Yuri, Yuri's blade touched Yui's neck.

"Touché."

"Fuck."

 

Later, both of them were taking their protecting clothes off. No matter what you're doing, you should be doing it safely. Let's face it, Yuri knew it best.

Yui took her helmet off; she was known for loving unnatural hair colours, and now, her hair were gray. Somehow, her brown eyes weren't contrasting much. 

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"Did you try your best to defeat me because I asked you out earlier?" Yui whispered, still embarassed, even if it was almost two months ago.

Two months ago!

"N-no! I just learned how to do it!" Yuri blushed a little. "You know I never meant to make you feel so uncomfortable. It is just... my heart belongs to someone else, that is all."

Yui examined her shield for a little bit. It wasn't beyond repair, but it was broken. She sighed.

"Do they know you're in love with them?"

Yuri hesitated.

"I... I do not think so."

"You don't think so? How does it even work?"

"You see... we have got this kind of 'pact'. We are... meeting... but technically, we are not together."

"Oh... Yuri, I'd never expect you to be in this kind of relationship!"

"I-it is not this kind! I swear, it is not!"

Yui giggled.

"I know, I know. Are you going to do something about it? I bet they're waiting for it."

"I do not..."

Suddenly, there came a text.

 

From: Miss President

I forgot to tell you at school but there was this girl, she told me to tell you that this wedgestone is on sale.

From: Miss President

I don't know why would you want a wedgestone though.

It meant that...

To: Miss President

Didn't she mean 'wetstone'?

Oh. Gods.

From: Miss President

Idk, don't blame the messenger 

"Who are you texting, huh?" Yui looked at Yuri's phone screen. "Whoa, 'Miss President'? Are you that kinky?"

"Please stop." Yuri felt intense heat on her cheeks. 

"Hey, I never said being kinky is wrong!" Yui laughed. "It isn't."

Yuri put her swords where they should be and looked at Yui. 

"You should tell her, like I did. But don't fail, like I did."

Yuri sighed, then smiled brightly.

"You know what? I will. And I will not fail."

After all, it's tomorrow. Tomorrow... Yuri's heart fluttered.

"You're a cut above the rest, she can't reject you" Yui smiled too. "Before you leave me here, what colour do you think I should dye my hair next?"

"Uhm... maybe light blue? Like the sky today."

"Great idea, I've never had blue hair before! Thanks, Yuri."

 

It was warm evening. Yuri walked in the moonlight, her dark coat protecting her from the wind. 

Oh, so many stars! So many dreams!

 

_I cannot seem to forget_

_When I look into the face of Moon_

_Every single spot on it's flawless skin_

_Reminds me of you. You are like_

_A ghost of forever lost part of me_

_Haunting my soul, thoughts_

_My heart turns silver_

_While yours is gold._

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually the last chapter before The Great Finale™ lol  
> I don't know what I'll be doing after it uh


End file.
